


The Legacy

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Piplup TF oneshot.





	The Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marreromi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marreromi).



Foreword: Miguel actually sent me this, I only am here to spread his experiences.  
  
December 2nd, 2013  
  
I was sitting plainly in my bedroom, playing on my DS. Of course, I was playing underneath my sheets, so my parents wouldn't find out I was playing on it. I specifically remember playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. I was actually quite younger, and mischievous than I am now.  
  
I was playing as a Piplup. I was on Amp Plains when I found this one, bloody Pichu. For some reason, this one let out a cry, not like a war cry, but an actual cry that would emit from the speaker whenever I attacked, with or without using a move. And this one was particularly tough to beat. I wouldn't be surprised if it was in the 50s level range. But what got me was it only used the 'A-button' attack. "No Volt Tackle. No Discharge. Just the 'A-button' attack." Eventually, after shrugging off each of its desperately cries, I finally got its HP down to 0. But before it died, the Pichu used Thunder Wave. It one-shot my Piplup.  
  
I was fuming. But then, something caught me off-guard. I, as in the real-life me, received a static shock from the DS. "Ow," I mutter as I waggle my hand, trying to get the pain from hurting. But as I put my hand back to continue playing, I noticed something off. "Like way off."  
  
My hand was now just a blue half-circle! Soon, the light-blue skin covered my entire arm, and had forced it to shrink! My other arm began to shrink and turn blue as well. My body was next. it was shrunk down to a baby's size. I almost threw up, the way my organs were shifting around. "Which would have been pretty weird. And bad." I started growing a darker blue, permanent bib on my neck, and my nose and mouth soon combined into a beak. My brown eyes, some I knew and remembered, turned to a deep red. Blue enveloped my scalp, causing all of my luscious hair to fall off. Lastly were my feet. I shrunk somehow even more, but I suddenly felt I couldn't move my legs anymore, "and that's when I noticed they were pretty much gone, and replaced with bird's feet!" Now I am a full-on Piplup. "I tested this by trying to say my name, but all that came out was 'Pip-lup!' Sure enough, my suspicions were correct."  
  
'Would you like to continue?' read the text on the game after the transformation. Curious, I pushed the A-button with my new feet, and it then read, 'Okay! Just wait a moment." I waited, and then a huge black portal appeared on the top screen, and sucked me right in "as I then sat straight up from my bed, gasping for air."  
  
*Start of voice recording*  
  
"Uh, alright, so, hello, GamerStories, it is, uh, let's see..*flips pages*..uh, December the 3rd! And I, uh-" *chuckle away from the recorder* "-well, as I'm sure you've read from one of my dream journal entries, I've, uh, had the strangest dream, uh, just recently, and today proved to be even weirder somehow. So, what had happened was, I dreamed I turned into a, um- a uh...*sigh* a Piplup as a result of this, game, I was playing. Now, uh that's pretty weird, right? Well, there's something even more ridiculous than that. I was searching on the internet for what this dream might mean, and, what it-might-do-to-my-subconsciousness-if-I-don't-prevent-it, and I came across this, uh, this picture from this uh, this group. And uh, you can kinda see where this is going. It kinda snowballed, and I uh, found this entire community based on my dream. Except it's not just about my dream about, um, </sub>how can I say this without being viewed as weird? Oh well,</sub> turning into just what I imagined. And, for some reason, I just felt you know, _at home_ , like, like I actually belonged in someplace for once. So, a-uh, uh yeah, I just wanted you to do this because I just felt awkward doing it myself. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be having a look, a uh, long look at that, on a-uh, deviantART. Goodbye."  
  
*Click*  
*End of recording*

**Author's Note:**

> This one was tough, considering marreromi was really counting on me to go through with this one, and I already did a request from confusedkangaroo. @_@  
> And I am really, deeply sorry for this being so short, I just don't really know how to make long stories without dialogue yet. Maybe someday I will. Maybe someday...  
> Pokemon belongs to Nintendo  
> ~GamerStories


End file.
